International Espionage: Domino District
by AlexJai
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! Yami is a secret agent of International Espionage. He has to protect Kaiba, who's an inventor. PRIDESHIPPING! AU. Full summary inside
1. Mission One: Obtain the Target

AlexJai: My other story, 'The Perfect Match' was such a success! I love Yami/Kaiba so I decided to do another one. Although, this storyline is very different, it still has the same type of relationship/bickering of the other one. It was extremely hard to write this story . . . you know, thinking of all the ideas and things to happen. I have to make it exciting since it involves ESPIONAGE! Well, on with the first chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!

Summary: Yami is a secret agent of International Espionage. He has to protect Kaiba, who's an inventor and a target for the mysterious group of corporate leaders, 'The Consul'. Follow them on their adventure as Yami tries to find out exactly why 'The Consul' wants Kaiba and ends up discovering something about himself that he feels for the inventor.

Disclaimer: Sigh . . . No, I do not own Yugioh . . .

INTERNATIONAL ESPIONAGE: DOMINO DISTRICT

Mission One: Obtain the Target

It was a long day of work. Kaiba was still trying to find the missing link to his invention. He was trying to create a generator that would allow holograms to become _real_. Well, real in the sense that they could be touched, react to the world around them, and even emit their own scents. If he found the missing reactor to charge the generator, he would earn millions, maybe billions, and be considered the greatest inventor of the century.

But as his attempts had failed once again today, he found himself at the local bar near his apartment. It was an ordinary bar: televisions showing the news or some sports program, tables filled with single men or men trying to escape their rampaging wives, a kind bartender you could confess all your problems to, and his personal favorite, men like him; ones who felt almost hopeless with life and needed a strong drink.

The strong drink tonight was a Cerebellum. As he downed the first shot, the vodka burned his throat pleasantly.

The door to the bar opened. Kaiba sat there still feeling the sensation of the alcohol going down into his body. A woman sat down at the bar a couple seats away from him.

"And what can I get for you, miss?" asked Johnny, the bartender.

"A Crimson Passion, please." Her voice was deeper than most women's were, having a soothing tone to it.

"Crimson to match your eyes, huh?" Johnny smiled, taking out a glass and making her drink - a drink that signified she preferred a fruitful taste to a raw, alcoholic one like his Cerebellum.

Kaiba now took the time to survey the woman. She had raven-colored hair that gracefully flowed to her lower back. The dim lights glistened off it, making Kaiba want to reach out and caress the silky strands.

Kaiba's eyes roamed further down. She was wearing black, remarkably tight, vinyl pants on slender legs. Opposing her tight pants was a cloak that draped over her small shoulders. It disappointingly hid what she was wearing on the top. Kaiba did admit that she was very attractive.

Johnny set her drink down in front of her. He looked at Kaiba, who gave him a nod. Johnny gave him another Cerebellum.

Kaiba downed it, closing his eyes to enhance the feeling of the vodka. When he opened his eyes, he glanced over to the alluring woman. As if knowing he was staring, she turned her head to look at him.

Kaiba knew he must have been gaping. Her eyes were a color he had never seen before; they could not have been natural with such a captivating color. The woman smirked at him, her strikingly scarlet eyes glinting with amusement.

Kaiba turned back to his empty glass.

"I've never seen such a lovely lady like you here before. What brings you here?" Johnny asked the woman.

"A hard day at work," the mysterious woman answered in that voice that seemed to penetrate Kaiba's ears, no matter how much he tried to listen to something else, like the television audibly announcing the weather for the next few days.

"And it looks like another moderate week in Domino . . ."

"Where you from?"

" . . . High's in the 70's . . ."

"I live more up north near downtown."

" . . . Tuesday will have isolated showers . . ."

"That's a far way from here."

" . . . Wednesday will be warmer with clouds . . ."

"I'm down here for some important business."

" . . . Thursday a little windy . . ."

"Oh. You met someone down here?"

" . . . Friday will warm up considerably . . ."

"I'm _meeting_ someone down here."

" . . . Saturday will be very hot . . ."

"A date?"

Kaiba tuned the television out and looked at the woman from the corner of his eye.

"An arrangement." Kaiba saw her set a few bills on the counter. "I should be leaving so I'm not late for it."

"Come back again," Johnny grinned.

The woman stood up from her barstool. Kaiba glanced at her once more and she sent him a playful wink. Kaiba's entranced eyes followed her as she left the bar.

"Definitely a looker," Johnny commented, wiping the counter with a rag.

Making up his mind, Kaiba quickly threw some money down and hurried out of the bar. When the crisp, night air hit his face, he looked down both ways of the alley. There was nothing. He looked towards the street and was about to walk out to it when the compelling voice pierced his ears.

"You followed me."

Kaiba immediately turned and saw her standing there, poised, bewitching.

"Yeah," was all he managed to say as he stared into her radiant ruby eyes.

"What for?" she asked, taking a step towards him. He couldn't take a step back as his legs felt immobile. He was too enthralled.

"I-I don't know," Kaiba replied as she took another step.

An elegant grin tugged at her luscious lips. She was now standing right in front of him, several inches shorter than he was.

"I know who you are," she whispered, in a seductive manner, taking one of her chilling, yet delicate fingers and lightly running it down his cheek. "Do you know who I am?"

Kaiba was hardly able to shake his head, his thoughts not even wondering on how she knew who he was. The sensation of the woman's finger caressing him, and her eyes . . .

The infatuating woman slowly raised up to whisper in his ear. "I'm an IE Secret Agent. I can become invisible when I want to, appear when I want to. And I always get what I want."

Kaiba couldn't even register what she was saying. His heart was racing as the woman's breath graced his ear.

"Do you know what I want?"

Kaiba barely breathed. "No."

"I want you . . . Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes widened, shocked. How did she know his name?

Before he knew what was happening, the woman stepped away from him and the cool metal of a gun was pressed to the side of his forehead.

"Now you have two options," the woman steadily informed him. "A, you come with me unharmed, or B, I kill you."

Kaiba was too stunned to respond.

"Answer!" she ordered harshly as Kaiba heard a click.

"A-A!" He reflexively flinched, gravely hoping she wouldn't pull the trigger.

A devilish smile spread across that forbidden, mesmerizing face.

"Good choice." She lowered the gun, then swiftly brushed past him.

Kaiba watched confounded as she swung her leg around and sat on a motorcycle that wasn't there before.

The obsidian motorcycle started and the woman looked up at him with that same devilish smile. "My name is Yami," the woman said putting on a matching black helmet. "And I'm not a woman."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows in utter dismay. He was still unable to say anything as the motorcycle zoomed away onto the street.

Suddenly a black car pulled up next to him. Kaiba didn't know where the hell that came from either, but it didn't matter as two, bulky men stepped out and grabbed him.

"Let go!" Kaiba shouted, struggling uselessly.

The two men threw him into the vehicle and entered after him. Kaiba desperately tried to open the other door, but only fumbled for the handle, as he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Stay still, or this will hurt."

Kaiba felt an unyielding hand squeeze his arm, and his sleeve was pulled up. A sharp pain stung his arm and he shortly began to feel light-headed.

What had he gotten himself into?

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Like my first chapter of an excellent to come story? Man, men are so easily tricked . . . hehe . . . Anywho . . . REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE AND WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!


	2. Mission Two: Give a 'Tour'

AlexJai: Wow, the first chapter got more reviews than expected! I'm glad you liked the first chapter . . . the other chapters should be much longer though, as you can see this one is.

ALSO, I'm sorry that I confused some of you in the first chapter. The men that took Kaiba were there for Yami to take Kaiba to . . . well you'll find out in this chappie. Any more questions about something that may have confused you? Put them in a REVIEW! Or you can just review because you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I so do not own Yugioh

INTERNATIONAL ESPIONAGE: DOMINO DISTRICT

Mission Two: Give a 'Tour'

Yami was speaking to Solomon, Director of the International Espionage Domino District.

"Where is he now?" the aged Director asked, sitting behind his cherry oak desk.

"In the recovery room," Yami informed, resting his elbows on the arms of the plush chair in front of the Director's desk.

"I see . . ." Solomon grinned.

Yami narrowed his eyes disapprovingly, but a small smile tugging at his lips. "I didn't do anything to him. He was injected with a tranquilizer."

"So he could be awake soon," the old man commented, glancing at the ticking grandfather clock.

As soon as he said that, a woman's voice on the speaker intercom sounded. "IE Agent Yami, please report to the White Room."

"Gotta go," Yami said, standing up.

Before he left the office, Solomon lightly ordered, "Be nice."

"I'll try."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, but winced at an invading bright light. It took him several moments to become accustomed to the blinding brightness.

"Oh, you're awake." Kaiba saw an angelic face appear above him. Fascinated, round eyes the color of chocolate seemed to exude warmth. White, soft hair gracefully fell into the woman's face. She disappointedly disappeared from his view. Kaiba heard her say, "Tell Yami he's up."

Yami? Where had he heard that name before . . .

Realization dawned on Kaiba as the memories flooded back into him. He abruptly sat up in alarm.

"Where am I?" Kaiba examined his surroundings. Everything was completely white, even the cords to the monitor machines around him were white. The white only made it harder for him to discern how big the room was.

"Lay back down. You'll get dizzy," the woman said with a worried expression.

Kaiba discarded her advice and repeated. "Where am I?"

"The White Room," announced an oddly familiar voice. "Or as you would refer to it, a hospital room."

Kaiba whipped his head around, ignoring the slight dizziness. What surprised Kaiba was when he looked over at who was speaking, he saw a slender man with exotic hair colored blonde, black, and red. The man was approaching him with an amused gleam in his eyes . . . his red eyes!

"You . . ." Kaiba hissed.

"Me?" Yami halted, pretending to be taken aback.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in irritation. "You brought me here!" Kaiba growled, and jumped off the hospital bed. He savagely lunged for Yami, who was too quick.

Kaiba felt ahard boot collide with his back, making him fall to the ground.

"Didn't Ryou tell you to lay down?" Yami asked, not amused anymore.

Kaiba just glared at Yami and slowly stood up. "Ryou?"

Yami nodded his head towards the white-haired girl. "Yes, _him_," Yami emphasized, becoming mirthful again as he knew what Kaiba had assumed.

Kaiba was definitely baffled, his sudden rage from earlier evaporating. "_Him_?"

Ryou genially smiled at him.

Kaiba certainly couldn't judge these people by their looks. That was twice now . . . but, "Your hair," Kaiba said, looking at Yami's current wild hair.

"The beauty of wigs," Yami smirked.

"Oh . . ." Kaiba thought for a second. "So where'd you buy _that_ wig?"

Yami looked appalled. "This is my _real_ hair!"

Kaiba almost snickered, but didn't as he saw the heated glare he was receiving.

"Why am I here?" Kaiba queried, still not knowing ninety-nine percent of the facts.

"I'll explain later," Yami brushed him off turning to Ryou. "Since it looks like Kaiba has recovered, we'll be going. I'm supposed to show him around."

"Okay! Have fun!" Ryou waved.

"Come on, let's go," Yami patted his leg as if Kaiba were some animal.

"You really get on my nerves," Kaiba muttered quietly.

"You're not the first person to say that," Yami smirked, hearing Kaiba.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

There was a big contrast from the White Room to the hallway. The walls were made of some dark metal that reflected like a mirror. Bright lights, not as bright as the white room, illuminated every corner. The floor was a slate marble that echoed their every step. Kaiba guessed all of this must have been useful in case someone was sneaking up on you.

The security of the building was expectantly high as Yami approached an elevator. He swiped a card he pulled from his pocket and placed his hand onto a screen.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome Yami Mutou I.E. Agent Number 697."

"Mutou?" Kaiba inquired as the two entered the elevator with the same metal as the walls in the hallway.

"Do you have a problem with my last name?" Yami asked with a premonitory tone.

"It's just . . . normal. But I guess if you consider James Bond, Ethan Hunt, Harry Potter . . . they're all plain, normal names."

"Yami Mutou is not a plain, _normal_ name," Yami seethed.

"Oh, of course not," Kaiba agreed, mockingly.

"I wouldn't say such things, _Seto Kaiba_," Yami derided, a little vehemently.

The elevator doors dinged open and Kaiba followed Yami as they walked down a single corridor sans other ones leading off it.

When they reached the end of the long hallway, Yami swiped his card and this time had to enter a password.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome Yami Mutou I.E. Agent Number 697."

"Does it have to say that every time?" Kaiba asked.

"The Director says it makes the agents feel more important," Yami answered, walking into the newly opened room.

Kaiba marveled at the massive room they entered. A high ceiling gave room for towering video screens that were currently flashing what must have been the place's insignia. That's when Kaiba realized that he didn't exactly know what this place was yet.

"Yami," Kaiba spoke. "You never told me what you were giving a tour of."

"Such rude manners, Yami!" a cheerful voice chided.

Kaiba looked over and saw who was definitely a man approach. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his face unkempt. Friendly, honey eyes rounded out the youthful face. But Kaiba still regarded him for all knew, this man could have been a girl . . .

"Hey, Jou!" Yami gave a genuine smile to the blonde.

"Hey, who's the newbie?" Jou asked referring to Kaiba.

"This is Kaiba. He's not an agent," Yami informed.

"Oh . . ." Jou grinned and walked over to shake Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba looked apprehensively at Jou's outstretched hand, but eventually shook it.

As the jovial Jou returned to a set of computers, Kaiba whispered to Yami. "Is that a girl or a guy?"

Yami laughed at this question. "Don't tell me you're serious."

Kaiba scowled. "Well look what happened the last couple times."

"He's a guy," Yami said, walking over to where Jou was sitting down and studying something.

Kaiba followed and peered over Jou's shoulder as he scrolled through different codes.

"Anything new?" Yami asked Jou, running his eyes over the numbers appearing on the screen.

"Nope." Jou answered. Yami leaned in closer to the screen, not wanting to miss anything.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, examining the chronicle of numbers.

Kaiba decided to pry out the information he wanted earlier. "So, you're giving me a tour of what again?"

Yami bit his lip in concentration; then when Kaiba's words registered, he began to speak. "I am giving you a 'tour' of International Espionage's Domino Building."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Kaiba asked, becoming annoyed that Yami wouldn't just directly tell him everything.

"It's an underground facility that houses the headquarters of agents, scientists . . ."

"Don't forget hackers," Jou piped in.

"Employees, in the Domino District of the Espionage. Barely anyone knows of us, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"And this Espionage is?"

"An organization that deals with the dark side of the corporate world."

"Corporate world? Meaning high officials, ambassadors, and owners of big companies . . . those kinds of people?

"Yep."

"Okay . . . but what do you mean, you deal with the dark side?" Kaiba involuntarily thought of Star Wars.

"As you must know, politics aren't exactly nice and friendly. These people in the corporate world are either at the receiving end or the delivering end of assassinations all the time. The Espionage's job is to prevent these assassinations, or other illegal ordeals these influential people try to do."

"So you guys are basically . . . spies?"

"I hate that word . . ." Yami frowned.

"Why?"

"Because spies only spy; they don't do."

"Oh, so you're like ninjas of justice," Kaiba teased.

Yami shot him a disapproving glance.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here," Jou announced.

"Well, you know what to do," Yami reminded, standing upright.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll notify you as soon as I find something."

"Alright then. Kaiba and I are going to continue our little 'tour'."

Kaiba satisfied somewhat that he had got a few answers, didn't look for anything to ridicule Yami about as they finished the tour. Yami had just shown him the cafeteria that had glass tables and modern red chairs. Then he showed Kaiba the 'Coffee Lounge' where there were vending machines with hot and cold coffee, machines for making your own coffee, a few tables you could drink your coffee on, and comfortable couches where you could lounge and chat with fellow employees.

Kaiba took note of the rooms 'You were never supposed to enter'. Every top-secret facility must have had tons of those.

Only a few times did Kaiba glance over at Yami remembering how he thought he was attractive - but only when he was dressed as a _woman._

"Now one last stop." Yami told him as they stepped into the elevators once more. "I hope you were paying attention to the floor numbers."

Kaiba nodded as he reviewed them in his head. 'The first floor was where all the transportation including jets were located. The second floor had the hospital and who knew what else. The third floor was the cafeteria, the Coffee Lounge, and the bathrooms all the employees shared. The fourth floor just had different offices, including the Director's, whom he hadn't met yet. The fifth floor consisted of the dormitories to the employees. Yami had told Kaiba that the deeper, or higher the number, of the floor, the safer. The seventh and eighth floors were completely forbidden, even to Yami. Now they were going to the sixth floor it seemed.'

The elevators opened and they walked into the similar hallways. Kaiba could barely tell the difference between each floor's entrance.

"Now these are where the visitors stay," Yami said. "Your room number is 615."

"What's yours," Kaiba asked curiously.

Yami raised a suspicious eyebrow but then complied. "521." But then Yami added for caution. "And that doesn't mean you can come visit me if you can't sleep, are bored, don't know where something is, have to tell me something, or simply because you want to."

A small smirk rose on Kaiba's face at how distant the other seemed. Was he that bothered by him? Kaiba just continued to smirk, amused.

"What's that smirk for?" Yami asked, frowning at him. They stopped.

"Nothing," Kaiba replied, looking at the door they stopped in front of.

"Well, I need your reluctant participation at this part," Yami said, pulling out a blank white card. "This will be your identification card. You always swipe this over the red light before you do anything else."

Kaiba nodded his head to show he was listening.

"Now when I tell you to, say 'Enter'."

Kaiba stood there and watched Yami swipe the card, then press a few buttons on a little keypad that slid out. Then Yami entered the card into a small slot.

"Okay . . . now."

"Enter." Kaiba said clearly.

A few seconds passed before a voice responded. "Room number 615 activated. Welcome Seto Kaiba Visitor Number 834."

"Hm," Kaiba mused. "It does make you feel more important."

The card that was blank before now had his name, visitor number, and a barcode. Yami handed it to him. "Do not lose this."

Kaiba took it and securely put it in his wallet. They stepped into the room that would now be his. It was bigger than he expected. There was a living area with two leather chairs, a small table with three chairs, a small kitchenette with a mini bar, and a queen-sized bed.

"Pretty impressive," Kaiba admired, still speculating the room.

"I guess," Yami said. "It's smaller than the agents' rooms."

"Maybe I should see it."

Yami sent him a reproachful glare and went over to the mini bar. "Damn. It's empty."

Tempted by the rather comfy looking chairs, Kaiba went over to one and plopped down in it.

"Mmm . . ." Kaiba moaned in satisfaction, closing his eyes as if to sleep.

Yami went over to sit in one of the chairs at the table. A few moments of silence passed between them before Yami broke it. "You can ask me whatever you want now."

Kaiba decided to start off with the easy questions. "What about my apartment?"

"It's still there, but we had to empty it of any evidence that you lived there."

"Why?"

"You're not exactly a hard person to track down. The Consul would have come looking for you there."

Kaiba ignored most of Yami's response, deciding to ask the newly formulated questions later.

"So my clothes are . . ."

"We bought you new clothes after extensive research on your fashion taste."

Kaiba's eyes opened and he gave Yami a disbelieving look. "Extensive research?"

"You prefer boxer briefs," Yami smirked.

A small hint of pink rouged on Kaiba's cheeks.

"I'm just kidding," Yami said, satisfied with the reaction. "We just transferred your clothes over here."

"But you still went through my clothes."

"Don't be embarrassed. The only bad thing about your fashion taste is it's . . . boring."

Kaiba wanted to breeze over whatever else Yami had to say about his preference in clothes –even though Yami's wasn't exactly acceptable, so he promptly asked, "And my job?"

"We told them you had to go aid your deathly-ill cousin."

The only other family Kaiba knew of was his younger brother. But his younger brother lived in Tokyo.

"And what was my deathly-ill cousin's name?"

"Bob . . . we said he was American."

"They believed you?"

"You're here aren't you."

This remark triggered the burning question Kaiba really wanted to ask. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't kidnap you," Yami immediately denied.

"Just answer the question."

"Because Kaiba . . . you're a target for an assassination."

"An assassination?" Kaiba's eyes widened at this.

"Well, not exactly. You see there's a group of very powerful men in business who will do anything to profit. We call them 'The Consul'."

"The Consul?" Kaiba asked, wondering earlier why they had wanted to track him down.

"Yes, this very small, select assembly of men always keep a surveillance on what improvements in technology can be made. When they found out the upgrading you were working on for holograms, they found it very benefiting. We're not too sure, but we think they are planning to _actually_ kidnap you. They would supply you with whatever tools and equipment you needed to improve holograms. But," Yami paused, and gave Kaiba an unusual grim look. "Once you had finished . . . they would kill you."

"Why would they kill me?"

"Didn't I already say why?" Yami asked, a little irritated he'd have to repeat himself.

"Not exactly."

"Because they're power hungry, greedy men who realize they could make billions of dollars off your invention! They want you gone so they can take the credit!"

Kaiba tried to take all the information in, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to laugh at the absurdity. He thought if he did laugh though, Yami would lash out at him, which really didn't explain what he said next. "But still . . . you tricked me!"

"You chose to come here," Yami replied, scowling.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Kaiba asked, incredulous that Yami could even pretend that he was innocent.

"It was for your own safety," Yami said as if he hadn't held a gun up to Kaiba's forehead.

"Safety from what? Either you shoot me or 'The Consul' shoots me," Kaiba exclaimed, anger flaring up in him again.

"I wasn't going to shoot you," Yami declared, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Then why'd you say you were!" Kaiba raised his voice.

"For your own safety!" Yami shouted back.

Kaiba sighed in exasperation. This was going in a circle.

"Would you have gone with me if I said Option B was walk away and forget all about this?" Yami asked, calming down.

Kaiba wanted to retort with a 'Maybe', but didn't feel like arguing anymore so he stayed silent.

"Exactly," Yami confirmed his own beliefs. "But you're here now and you can't do anything about it."

Kaiba asked another question that formed in his mind. "How do I know you guys won't do the same as they would?"

"You don't," Yami shrugged, climbing onto Kaiba's bed, propping the pillows up and leaning comfortably onto them. "You just have to trust us."

Trust? Trust? How could he trust someone who pretty much ensnared him and then tranquilized him, and was now imprisoning him in some top-secret hideout? How did he really know this place was what Yami really said and if 'The Consul' really existed? Plus, Kaiba was rather bitter and humiliated at the idea of finding another man attractive, even if he was dressed up as a woman.

"You have to earn my trust," Kaiba informed warily.

Yami's eyes were currently closed as he snuggled further into the pillows. Kaiba shook his head at the lounging so called 'IE secret agent'.

A confident smile played on Yami's face as he looked at Kaiba. "Don't worry. I will."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring . . . the next one will actually have some action! Yesh!

I just love the idea of Yami kicking ass . . . and I do personally think he could kick Kaiba's. (Thinks of dirty images.. ahem).

Anywho . . . any questions . . . or just want to let me know what you think about it so far . . . THEN REVIEW!


	3. Mission Three: Visit an Old Friend

AlexJai: Hey! Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but these chapters are rather long . . . anywho, enjoy this next one which has more ass-kicking Yami! Whoo!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Yugioh

INTERNATIONAL ESPIONAGE: DOMINO DISTRICT

Mission Three: Visit an Old Friend

Kaiba was sleeping when he heard a pestering thunderous knock on his door. He refused to respond, trying to fall back into his pleasant slumber.

"I'm coming in!" shouted that oh-so intrusive voice.

Kaiba heard a beep and then, "Identity confirmed. Welcome Yami Mutou I.E. Agent Number 697."

Kaiba audibly groaned as the door opened and the lights were switched on.

"Come on, pack your bags."

Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the light. "I don't want to," Kaiba said, his voice husky from sleep.

A disgruntled sigh was heard. "Fine."

Kaiba smiled, elated. Now Yami would leave and he could go back to sleep.

But that wasn't what happened. A shuffling was heard, then hangers clinking together. A drawer was opened, then shut rather loudly.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

"Since you don't want to pack, I'm packing for you."

Kaiba's eyes snapped open at this. He reflexively squinted them back from the invading light, but he could definitely make out an open duffel bag with clothes already in it. He saw Yami appear from his closet, carrying a couple pairs of jeans. Yami stuffed them into the bag, disheveled.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba sat up, alert now. He quickly got out of his bed and walked over to the duffel bag. Inside were random shirts, pants, and underwear that weren't even folded.

"I already told you," Yami said, now carrying a few pairs of socks. "I'm packing your bag for you."

"I didn't say you could do that," Kaiba claimed, taking out a few shirts and hanging them back up in his closet.

"But you said you weren't going to do it," Yami reminded, a mischievous blaze in his eyes.

"But now I am," Kaiba declared, taking out more clothes from the duffel bag and putting them back.

"No, let me help you," Yami offered, reaching into the duffel bag.

"No!" Kaiba batted Yami's hands away. "I said I'll do it."

Yami studied Kaiba's eyes, which held assertiveness.

"Fine then. I was just trying to help," Yami informed, settling into one of the cozy chairs.

Yami watched triumphantly as Kaiba repacked his bag.

"So, why am I packing a bag?" Kaiba questioned, placing neatly folded shirts inside the duffel.

"A friend requested I go visit him, because he has something important to show me. He lives in San Francisco though. And since I, dreadfully, have to chaperon you, wherever I go, you go."

Kaiba ignored the 'chaperon' part, and asked, "Who's this friend?"

"Oh, just an ex-agent. Now he's trying to develop some game."

"Hm, what's his name?"

"Otogi Ryuuji."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

They were flying to San Francisco in a private jet. The jet seemed to be as extravagant and complicated as the Domino headquarters. Just to use the bathroom Kaiba had to use his identification card and press his hand up to a screen.

The seats in the jet were made of beige leather and there were only 5 rows of them. There was an area near the back of the jet though that had a round table with rotating chairs. Along the back wall of the jet was a bar and kitchenette. Two plasma screens hung down from the ceiling – one in the back and one in the front of the cabin. This was definitely high-class.

Kaiba sat in a seat across from Yami, who pulled out his laptop. Several minutes passed as Kaiba stared out the window, watching the passing scenery, which eventually began to get smaller and smaller as the jet took off.

More minutes of boredom passed and Kaiba glanced over to see what Yami was doing. He saw the other man studying the laptop screen intently. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his bottom lip was slightly sticking out.

"I don't get it," Yami muttered to himself with a puzzled look.

"Don't get what?" Kaiba asked curiously, moving from his seat to the one beside Yami. He leaned over and peered at the screen.

"See this man?" There was a picture of a young guy with long pink hair, wearing a mauve suit. "His name is Siegfried Lloyd. He's a rising corporate owner, not exactly near the top. But here he is in Paris with Dartz, the man on top of all businesses in Japan."

Kaiba stared at the older man with longer, sea green hair. He wore a crisp violet suit.

"Is that so strange?" Kaiba wondered what was wrong with two CEOs conversing.

"Well, here's the strange part," Yami clicked on a few buttons and a video screen appeared as footage began to play.

A few seconds passed of an empty sidewalk that ran along an aged brick building. Finally a man with a red pinstripe suit and white hair that fell below his shoulders came striding into the screen. The man stopped for a few moments before the brick wall suddenly slid open like a doorway.

"That's Pegasus J. Crawford," Yami notified as the man took a few cautious glances around before stepping through the newly formed door. The door then slid back into brick. "He's known for his successful toy company. It's one of the top in the world in selling products to children."

Several more minutes passed when a much younger boy appeared on the video. He had tan skin with platinum blonde hair. His attire was less formal with black pants and a belly baring lavender shirt. This boy had to still be in his teens!

"This is Malik Ishtar," Yami said and the video showed the brick wall closing behind Malik. "He inherited the famous Jewelry Company, Rare Hunters."

"How old is he?" Kaiba questioned.

"Sixteen."

Kaiba sighed in irritation. This kid was seven years younger than him and was already much more successful.

Now they watched as Dartz came onto the screen. He was about to step through the doorway that opened, but paused. His head turned to watch Siegfried run up to him. The two talked for a few moments before Dartz stepped through with Siegfried close behind.

Now a normal brick building was all that was left.

"Every single one of those men besides Siegfried are a part of The Consul," Yami informed me as he exited out of the video. "What's confusing is why Siegfried was there, and what exactly 'there' is. What were all of them doing in Paris together?"

Yami rested his head against his chair and Kaiba just realized how much he was leaning over to Yami. Yami's eyes were closed as he was in thought, and for some reason Kaiba couldn't stop his eyes from drifting over the agent's slender form.

Yami was wearing those remarkably tight vinyl pants. Did he have a whole closet full of them? Kaiba's mind didn't complain though as his eyes graced over the lean legs that languidly stretched out.

Kaiba quickly swept his gaze upward to avoid the area that he knew would cause him to turn away in embarrassment. Now he took in the just as tight navy blue tank top that clung to Yami nicely.

Further up, Yami's creamed neck lay exposed. Kaiba had a quick urge to lightly run his fingers over the smooth skin, but he shook it away as his gaze slowly continued its navigation.

Yami's face was truly effeminate. Anyone could easily mistake Yami for a woman. His long lashes, unblemished complexion, thin elegant eyebrows, and rouged lips that looked tantalizingly soft. Kaiba's eyes lingered over those lips as he thought back to the night that he had desired this mysterious enigma.

Suddenly Yami groaned and he reached up to his rub his temples. "Nothing's coming to mind."

Kaiba was instantly shaken from his thoughts and he sat up straight, not leaning towards Yami anymore. He quickly pushed every single thought on Yami he just had and returned to his normal state.

"When was this again?" Kaiba asked, trying to focus back onto the task at hand.

"July 27."

Kaiba pondered for a second. July 27in Paris . . .

"Wait, you said that The Consul wants my invention on holograms, right?" Kaiba asked, something clicking inside his head. "Well I heard from one of the guys at work that there was some seminar on virtual simulation, but only a select few were invited. It was on July 27, but he didn't specify where."

"Virtual simulation? Virtual simulation can directly involve holograms. So they must have gone to this 'seminar' to have more of an idea on how they can use your hologram invention," Yami added as an afterthought, "Well, if your hologram invention was completed."

Kaiba ignored that last part. "Do you think they're going to use the holograms to create some new metropolis city?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders and went back to his laptop. He needed to find some way to get closer to at least one of the members. He typed a few things as he searched up something.

"This is the original guest list for the Queen's Ball which is coming up in about a week. All of the members of The Consul were invited. Siegfried wasn't invited at all, but a few days ago his name was suddenly added to the list. His name was added after this little 'seminar' occurred."

"Are you implying that he's the new member of 'The Consul'?"

"Well I can't be sure yet, but it's a definite possibility. Whether he is or isn't, he's close to The Consul. So if I could get near to him and possibly make him slip out some valuable information . . ." Yami drifted off pulling up different screens to begin searching for ideas on how he was going to get into the Queen's Ball and closer to Siegfried.

Seeing Yami's attentive look back on his face, Kaiba stood up and sat down in his actual seat. He went back to gazing out the window.

"Thank you." Kaiba looked over at Yami who was giving him a small smile. It was the first genuine smile Kaiba had seen from him.

Kaiba shrugged. "Since you have to 'dreadfully chaperon' me, I might as well be useful."

"Hmm, might as well."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

On a remote island off the coast of San Francisco in a huge mansion:

"Mr. Pegasus."

"What is it?"

"A private jet has been spotted. We think it's I.E."

"Track the jet then find out who's on it and follow them."

"Yes, sir!"

Pegasus took a slow sip from his glass of red wine, smiling maliciously. "I _will_ capture you, Seto Kaiba."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

They landed at the Hayward Executive Airport. This was a public airport with only two strips. It was across the bay from San Francisco, about a two-hour drive.

Yami exited the plane first, with Kaiba closely following.

"I don't know why you had to use _that_ wig," Kaiba commented, a very amused smile on his face.

"I don't want to stand out," Yami repeated for the seventh time in the last minute.

"But the gray only makes you look like an old man in some bondage outfit, and that to me, stands out more."

Extremely frustrated, Yami decided to change his reasoning. "I don't care how I look as long as it disguises me."

"Well you certainly look different."

Yami ignored Kaiba's words though.

"Stay close. I don't want to lose you here," Yami ordered, as they began to walk towards the airport main building.

When they walked into the building, Kaiba looked around to see that it was quite crowded for such a small airport. Groups of families and friends were huddled throughout scattered areas, chatting lively as they waited for their own planes to be ready.

They maneuvered their way through the airport, trying to avoid as much attention as possible. Kaiba shook his head though as some people undoubtedly shot Yami perplexed looks.

As Yami and Kaiba finally walked out of the airport, on cue a red '73 corvette speeded up, stopping abruptly to cause the tires to screech.

A man younger than Kaiba expected hopped out of the car and strode over to them with a big smile. Raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail with several strands wildly falling into his face. He wore black pants almost as tight as Yami's with a black shirt covered by a red vest. A confident air surrounded him.

"Hey Yami! Long time no see," this Otogi pulled Yami into a friendly hug.

"It's only been a month," Yami smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"Seemed longer." Otogi then glanced over to Kaiba, an eyebrow raising in appreciation.

"Who's this handsome man?" Otogi asked, eyeing Kaiba up and down.

Yami frowned in disapproval. "I wouldn't use handsome-"

"The name's Seto Kaiba," Kaiba introduced himself, dismissing Yami's comment. He shook Otogi's outstretched hand.

"Well, glad you could come!" Otogi exclaimed, now walking towards the red convertible.

"And why wouldn't you use handsome?" Kaiba vehemently whispered to Yami as they followed Otogi.

Yami shrugged. "No reason." He sped up his pace walking ahead of Kaiba, who was now gritting his teeth.

Damn Yami.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

After a nice drive of admiring the sparkling sea as they cruised across the infamous San Francisco Bridge, and driving along the rolling roads through quaint neighborhoods, they slowed down in front of an average house. Kaiba had also expected for them to arrive at a vast manor.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Otogi gestured his arms in a sweeping motion towards the house with plain sand paint and sienna trim.

When they entered the house, Kaiba took a quick survey of the foyer. There were mahogany stairs leading up to a second floor. To his right through a wide arch, was a very cozy living room with a fireplace. To his left, there was a modish dining room.

"It's nice," Kaiba commented.

"Thanks," Otogi smiled. "It's the best I could do for now; you know, being single and all." When he said this he sent Kaiba another appreciative look. Kaiba was oblivious to this, but Yami sure noticed.

"Ahem," Yami cleared his throat. "Well, you gonna show us?"

"Of course," Otogi said, shifting his attention to Yami. "Right this way."

Yami and Kaiba followed Otogi to a door that led to the basement.

"This is where I do all my research and experiments," Otogi informed, walking down the narrow staircase.

They reached the bottom and Otogi flipped on a switch to light up a rather bland room. There were random tables with books strewn across them.

Otogi lead them over to a table near the corner. On this table, there was a simple game board with two decks of cards beside it. The board was black with multi-colored squares winding in different directions. Each side of the board though had one single square that read: Home.

Kaiba frowned in confusion. This was what he was supposed to show them? They flew all the way out to San Francisco to look at some board game?

Otogi sat on one side of the table and Yami sat on the other. Kaiba sat on the same side as Yami.

"I haven't thought of a good name yet, but everything else is finished," Otogi explained, a proud smile on his face.

"So are we going to play?" Yami asked, looking strangely excited.

Otogi nodded his head, loving the look of interest on Yami's face.

Yami looked at the board then at the table with a look of confusion. "Where are the pieces?"

"Now that's the interesting part," Otogi's eyes lit up with an eager grin. "Here, pick a card."

Otogi grabbed the smaller deck of cards and held them face up for Yami. Yami picked a card with a man dressed in purple robes and a tall, matching purple hat. "The Dark Magician," Yami read the name of the card aloud.

"Now insert it into that slot on your side of the board."

Yami looked down and indeed saw a space where the card must go. He lightly pushed the card into the slot, before the board sucked it all the way in.

Suddenly a blue light rose from the board. On Yami's side in the square that said, 'Home', appeared the Dark Magician.

Yami looked up at Kaiba, who was now astounded.

"It's a hologram," Kaiba whispered, entranced by the tiny figure now standing there.

"Yep," Otogi clarified boastfully. To prove his point, he reached over and ran his hand through the image, which slightly flickered upon the 'contact'.

Kaiba's astonishment slightly dropped. It was just a normal hologram. It couldn't be touched like the ones he was trying to create.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

For another few hours, Otogi explained different features of his game and even told how he created them. The whole time Yami listened attentively, fascinated, while Kaiba sat there with his chin in his hand, disinterested.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"We're sure," Yami reassured for the billionth time.

Kaiba waited patiently as Yami said his 'Good-bye's' to Otogi. They were back at the airport and currently outside in the warm sun.

Yami turned around to leave Otogi when Otogi suddenly reached out and pulled Yami to him, whispering something in his ear. Kaiba watched in curiosity. The expression on Yami's face showed that Otogi was telling him some pretty shocking news.

Finally stepping back from Yami, who still looked quite shocked, Otogi gave Kaiba a wave. "Call me some time. You can get my number from Yami." He sent a playful wink to Kaiba and hopped into his car, revving it up and speeding away.

"What was that about?" Kaiba asked Yami as the shorter man approached him.

"Oh, nothing," Yami responded, dispelling any more of Kaiba's curious questions.

"Well, I have to use the bathroom," Kaiba said as they were walking through the airport.

"Can't you wait until we get on the plane?"

Kaiba paid no attention to Yami's question as he spotted the restrooms.

Yami scowled seeing Kaiba walk away from him. "Whatever." He looked around and saw a bench he could sit at.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

In the bathroom, Kaiba was washing his hands. He turned on the dryer and rubbed his hands together as the hot air blew onto them.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kaiba looked up. Three robust men walked into the bathroom, staring at Kaiba fixedly with malicious grins.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

One of the men stepped forward, pounding one of his fists into the palm of his other hand. "You're coming with us, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed even more. He took a step away from the dryer and away from these men. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be dumb," the same guy said, the other two beasts were just standing there with their arms crossed watching in amusement. "Either you can come willingly, or we'll force you."

"Touch me and you'll regret it," Kaiba seethed, causing a laugh to erupt among the men.

"Did you hear that boys? He thinks he can take us all on . . ."

Now all three men stalked over to Kaiba, who kept retreating, waiting . . .

A smile came onto Kaiba's face as he saw the door to the bathroom slowly open.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

Outside, Yami was waiting on the bench, observing the people walking by him. He noticed three burly men walk by him. He didn't pay much heed to them until he heard one of them say, "Pegasus wants him unharmed, but if he refuses to go, we might just have to hurt him a little bit."

Yami now watched keenly as he saw those three men enter the bathroom. Pegasus, huh. He narrowed his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He gently pressed his ear to the door to listen for the right time to go in.

Laughter sounded and then, "Did you hear that boys? He thinks he can take us all on."

At this, Yami cautiously opened the door making sure it wouldn't make any noise. He saw the three men surrounding Kaiba, who happened to glance over at him, a smile spreading across his face.

"What's with the smile?" One of the men asked. "You actually want to get your ass kicked?"

"He's smiling because _you_ are the ones who are going to get your asses kicked."

The men's faces changed to befuddlement as they turned around to look at Yami. But when they saw Yami, who was much smaller, they burst into howls of laughter.

Now Yami was really enraged. Before any of the men could hold up their hands in cowardice defense, he had rushed forward and did a flying-kick so the sole of his boot hit one of the men square in his chest, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

One down, two to go.

The other two men stood there for a second looking down at their lackey who was now knocked out. When they looked back up at Yami, their faces were twisted in fury.

Yami just smirked.

Kaiba watched in amazement as the two men charged at Yami who easily dodged them both only to kick one of them in the back of the knees to knock him to the floor. The other one Yami didn't kick tried to punch him, but only resulted in swinging at air. Yami still neglected this brute and stepped next to the one on the floor who was trying to stand up. As soon as the man rose to his knees Yami raised his arm and karate-chopped him on the pressure point near the shoulder and neck.

Two down, one to go.

The single remaining meathead bared his teeth and jumped at Yami. Of course Yami just sidestepped him to send him crashing into one of the bathroom stalls.

Yami gave Kaiba a brief flash of teeth as the outraged brute rushed out of the stall to attack Yami once again. With a swift kick straight upwards, Yami's foot collided with the man's chin making his feet slip from underneath as he fell hard on his back.

A painful groan came from the man as he lay there defeated. Yami then kneeled beside him and pressed the pad of his thumb against the man's Adam's apple.

"Who sent you?" Yami asked, pushing down a little with his thumb.

Through a sour cough, it sounded like the man cursed explicit names at Yami, which was a very bad idea. Without hesitating, Yami punched the guy, but not quite knocking him out.

"Tell your boss he won't ever get Kaiba," Yami sighed, standing up and brushing himself off. "Come on, let's go," Yami commanded heading for the bathroom door. Kaiba went to follow when he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked down to see dazed eyes staring up at him. Kaiba violently shook the guy's hand off him in disgust.

"Who were those guys?" Kaiba inquired, trying to keep up with Yami who was briskly walking through the airport.

"They were sent by Pegasus. I don't know how he found out you were here, though," Yami frowned, confused.

"Will he send others?" Kaiba continued to interrogate.

Yami burst through the glass doors, making his way to the private jet. "Most likely, which is why we need to get out of here."

"Well if Pegasus knew I'm here, then he must have seen you, too."

"He wouldn't recognize me though. I'm sure The Consul has heard of me, but none of them know what I look like."

The stairs to enter the jet were lowering.

"How do you know it was Pegasus?"

"Those men were talking about him, and he also lives in San Francisco."

Kaiba followed Yami onto the plane.

"Pegasus lives in San Francisco?"

"That's what I said."

Yami sat in his seat buckling his seatbelt.

"Are they going to follow this jet?" Kaiba asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern. He sat down and fastened his own seatbelt, checking to make sure it was secure.

"No," Yami answered, then cast Kaiba an amused smirk. "Why are you worrying so much?"

"I'm not worrying," Kaiba quickly denied.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Well you don't have to worry. I'll protect you."

"I'm not worrying."

"And there's no need to."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Like it? Tsk. Tsk. Kaiba you perv, checking out Yami . . . hehe.

Well, some plot stuff was introduced into this chapter . . . OO;;

Anywho . . . not much else to say except reviews make me happy, so REVIEW!


	4. Mission Four: Have a Stakeout

AlexJai: Hello . . . I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter with awesome Yami. Sorry that it took me a while to update, too. I've been busy with getting registered for school, which starts next week! Ack! Anywho . . . I'll take that cookie . . . yum.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I do not own Yugioh…

INTERNATIONAL ESPIONAGE: DOMINO DISTRICT

Mission Four: Have a Stakeout

"It was Pegasus's men," Yami informed Solomon.

"So he found you guys?"

"Yes. He must've recognized the jet."

"Hmm . . . I've always told corporate that we should fly ordinary white jets, not black ones. They said it looks more sleek."

Yami shook his head in disbelief. "But I still don't understand why Siegfried was with the Consul. I mean, his company isn't nearly as big as Pegasus's or Dartz's or the others'. So I don't know how he even was invited to that secret seminar. My only guess is he bought his way in." Yami thought hard.

"You don't have enough time to worry about Siegfried," Solomon said, causing Yami to look at him in disappointment. "Which is why I'm going to put Bakura on it."

"Bakura?" Yami asked incredulously. "But he'll most likely beat the answers out of Siegfried!"

"It's not nice to talk of your fellow agents like that, Yami," Solomon chided, lightly. "I'm sure he wouldn't speak of you like that."

"Sure he wouldn't," Yami crossed his arms.

Solomon just smiled fondly. "Thank you for the report. You're dismissed."

Yami stood up and left the director's office. He decided to pay someone a little visit.

444444444444444444

Kaiba was resting on his bed, currently reading something he found in the Coffee Room. It was a journal that was written five years ago, titled, "Technology In the Future."

There was a short article in it that talked about holograms. It mentioned that holograms were a distant dream. Kaiba laughed at that. But the article did mention that in order for holograms to work, a reflection of what was to be created needed a crystal, or jewel, with a strong enough band structure that releases energy. The only problem that made it seem like holograms would never work was there were only a few jewels with a band structure that powerful. But what jewel had a band structure good enough for the type of holograms Kaiba wanted to create?

Kaiba heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened and Kaiba saw Yami walk in.

"What are you reading?" he questioned, shutting the door and striding over to Kaiba who was lounging on his bed.

"Some stupid journal," Kaiba said, tossing it on the nightstand.

Yami went to the other side of the bed, and flopped onto it with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm just overwhelmed. No other case has been this complicated. Well, no other case involved this many power officials."

Kaiba turned to lie on his side, propping his head on his elbow. He studied Yami's worried face. "I'm sure everything will work out. I never knew you before this, but I'm sure you've never failed at a mission."

"You're right. I haven't ever failed."

"Then no need to worry."

Yami turned his gaze towards Kaiba, who sent him a rare reassuring smile. Yami felt a foreign feeling rise in his stomach. He looked away before he discovered what the feeling was.

There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Yami called, as if it were his own room.

"It's Jou! I found some new pictures from the satellite."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

"These were taken at 11:05 this morning in Paris," Jou explained to Yami and Kaiba as he pulled up a series of pictures.

The first few were of Dartz standing outside a restaurant before an unfamiliar blonde man meets him. This blonde guy wore a handkerchief, sunglasses, and dressed like a biker with a leather jacket.

What was this kind of guy doing with Dartz who was much more sophisticated?

"They go into the café for about half an hour and come out. But look here, before they entered, this blonde had the suitcase. As they're leaving, Dartz is carrying it."

"What could they have been exchanging?" Yami inquired, studying the pictures on the computer screen.

"I don't know," Jou shrugged. "But whatever it is, it's important."

Yami thought for a few moments before looking over to Kaiba. "That friend from your work, who was talking about the seminar in July. Did he know who was giving it?"

Kaiba thought back. "No. He didn't even know who was attending it."

Yami turned back to Jou. "Jou, you know that video you sent me of The Consul entering that building?"

"Yeah."

"Pull it up."

Jou pressed a few buttons and the familiar image played on the screen.

"Rewind it, far back . . . about an hour before Pegasus shows up." Yami ordered, his eyes intently fixated on the video.

Jou rewound it but only random people walked by. He went back two hours and still nothing happened.

"My guess is the one giving the seminar was that blonde man with Dartz," Yami concluded. "And I'm assuming he lives in that building." Yami stood up straight with an excited glint in his eyes. "Give me the address to that building. Kaiba and I are going there."

"You got it!" Jou exclaimed, becoming excited too.

Yami briskly walked away and Kaiba followed, quite appalled. "We're going there? But what if we're attacked again?"

Yami grinned. "Don't be scared. I already said I'd protect you."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

"One bed!" Yami shouted, bewildered.

The hotel they were staying at was Hotel Eiffel Seine. It was located right by the Eiffel Tour. The rooms were modern and luxurious with high ceilings, a marble basin sink in the bathroom, a smooth glass desk, and crisp, blanche sheets on the . . . single queen-sized bed.

"I better not wake up with you cuddling into me," Kaiba warned, clearly upset too.

Yami scowled. "That's my line."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

It was still morning in Paris and since Yami and Kaiba had slept during their flight, they decided to start with the day's task. The agency lent them an ordinary midnight blue '98 Honda Accord. They were now driving along Rue Anatole France. The building was along Quai Michelet, which bordered the Seine River near the outskirts of Paris.

Finally the familiar building from the pictures and film came into view. The five-story building looked rundown and decrepit like no one had lived in it for years. Yami slowed down the car and parked it about a hundred meters away.

"So what, we just sit here now?" Kaiba asked, already looking bored.

Yami was unbuckling his seatbelt. "_You_ just sit here." Yami climbed into the back of the car and began to sift through a black backpack.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba questioned, watching Yami pull out a wig. This one was black, with a shaggy cut.

"I'm going to inspect the building," Yami answered, slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "I need to find out where all the possible first and second floor exits are."

"How are you going to do that? If I remember correctly the building doesn't have any visible doors."

Yami looked over at Kaiba with a smirk. "That's why I have these," he responded, pointing to his sunglasses. "They're made to especially detect hidden doors."

Figures there was some gadget that could do that . . .

Kaiba sighed and faced the front again. "Well hurry up."

Kaiba heard some more shuffling around then he felt a couple things land on his lap. He looked down and saw a camera and an earpiece.

"If you see anyone come out of the building or go in, take a picture. The earpiece is so you can communicate with me."

Kaiba studied the items for a few moments before taking the earpiece and sliding it onto his ear. The door in the backseat opened and closed as Yami exited the car.

Kaiba's gaze followed Yami's form, which was casually walking across the street now.

"Don't you think there's some sort of security around the building?" Kaiba said to the air.

"Of course there is," he heard Yami's voice resound in his ear. "But that doesn't worry me."

Kaiba shook his head as he could hear the confidence in Yami's tone.

A few more minutes passed when Kaiba could see far ahead that Yami had made it to the building. Kaiba took this moment to pick up the camera and use it to zoom in onto Yami. He could see Yami searching around for a second before slipping out of Kaiba's view into the alleyway between the building and a neighboring one, which looked just as abandoned.

Kaiba listened to the earpiece attentively, barely hearing movements that were coming from Yami. Several minutes passed.

"Anything interesting?" Kaiba spoke.

"If you call littered trash and rats interesting," Yami responded with slight disgust.

More minutes passed with no sign of anyone living in this area at all.

Finally Kaiba heard Yami speak. "I'm done. I'm coming back now."

A couple seconds after he said that, Yami came walking out of the alleyway and strolled all the way back to the car. When he entered the car and sat in the driver's seat, Kaiba automatically asked. "Find all of them?"

"Of course," Yami replied, taking off his shades and folding them into a glasses case.

"How many were there?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Only three. The place is pretty secure." Yami now took off his wig and tossed it in the backseat.

"What do we do now?"

"We sit here," Yami informed, settling into the car seat trying to get comfortable.

"For how long?" Kaiba was extremely bored of just sitting here.

"Well I'm hoping that whoever lives in the building will make some sort of appearance."

Kaiba exhaled an irritated breath. He crossed his arms across his chest and just continued to stare out the window like he had been for the past half an hour.

Many minutes passed and Kaiba couldn't take the pure boredom. "So . . ." he drawled, trying to create a conversation. "Why did you join the Espionage?"

Yami roamed through his thoughts contemplating if he should tell Kaiba the truth. He shrugged and decided it couldn't hurt. "My grandfather, who raised me, was in it."

"Your grandfather?" Kaiba mused. "He used to work for the Espionage?"

"He _still_ works for the agency," Yami corrected. "But you haven't met him yet."

Kaiba wondered what kind of man Yami's grandfather was. Was he just like Yami, with confidence that created a natural presence? Was he just as socially inept as Yami was?

Kaiba was about to ask what Yami's grandfather did for the Espionage, but was suddenly taken aback as Yami instantly reached over into his lap. Kaiba's eyes widened in utter surprise and split embarrassment, but that all disappeared when he realized Yami was reaching for the camera. With a sigh of relief, Kaiba looked at Yami in puzzlement.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!" Yami exclaimed, holding the camera up to his eyes and staring out the windshield. His finger kept clicking down while he took pictures. Kaiba looked ahead at the building and saw that familiar blonde man with the bandanna walk out of the building's newly formed doorway.

Kaiba immediately straightened up in his seat and squinted to try and see across the distance. The man was hastily walking up the street in the opposite direction of them.

Yami set the camera into his own lap and started the car up. With a quick glance out to the street, he slowly pulled into the roadway and began to follow the man.

Making sure to keep his distance from suspicion, Yami trailed the man all the way to a small store closer to the main part of the city. Thankfully the area was still a little secluded as Yami was driving terribly slow.

When they saw the man walk into the glass door that was the entrance to a jewelry store, Yami parked the Honda directly across the street. From here, they had a good view through the glass windows of inside the store.

Yami held up the camera to his eyes once again and Kaiba could hear the clicking.

Inside the store, the blonde man was in a conversation with the clerk. They were the only two in there. After a few minutes of them conversing, the clerk finally led the blonde man towards the back of the store through a door.

"Why are they going to the back?" Yami wondered, more to himself.

"Don't know," Kaiba responded anyway.

When the two appeared in the store again, Yami took more pictures, then lowered his camera staring curiously. "Look what's in his hand."

Kaiba shifted his focus and saw a briefcase in the blonde man's hand. It was identical to the one he gave Dartz . . .

"Do you think there's some type of jewel then inside the briefcase?" Kaiba inquired, staring at the blonde man who waved thanks at the clerk and left the store.

"Yes. He must have given a jewel to Dartz then . . ."

"I wonder who he's giving this jewel to."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

To both Kaiba's and Yami's dismay, they waited all day and some of evening before they decided to head back to the hotel. The blonde man had returned to the ragged building and nothing occurred since. Yami just figured Jou would notify him if the satellites caught anything happening while they weren't there.

Back at the hotel, Yami had ordered a Quiche Lorraine, which sounded decent enough compared to the other foods. It pleasantly surprised Kaiba though when he took the first bite of the dish.

"Never had Quiche before I see," Yami commented, holding a fork in one hand to eat while the other viciously tended to the laptop.

"Well Domino doesn't exactly have French restaurants, and I didn't exactly have the luxury of travelling the world," Kaiba remarked a little bitter.

Yami did not respond, as he was too busy studying the laptop screen.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, annoyed now that Yami ignored him.

"Sending the pictures from today to Jou."

"Oh," Kaiba sighed, finishing up his third piece of Quiche.

Done eating, Kaiba walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his pajamas, which consisted of black sweat pants and a white tee shirt. He looked over at Yami warily before deciding he'd change in the bathroom.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

Kaiba was now staring up at the ceiling with the sheets pulled all the way up to his neck. He would occasionally glance over to Yami who was sitting at the table typing on the laptop.

After several more minutes, he saw Yami close the computer and stand up from the chair. He idly walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. Before climbing into the bed, he gave Kaiba a threatening glare.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't dare touch you," Kaiba declared with a little repugnance.

Yami rolled his eyes but got into the bed nonetheless. Kaiba watched amused as Yami scooted as close as he could to the edge of the bed with as much space possible between them. He was also lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

The lamp on the nightstand was dimly illuminating the room.

"Get a good rest tonight," Yami advised. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Kaiba just grunted in response. Without saying anything else, Yami reached out and switched the lamp off. In the darkness, Kaiba continued to look up at the ceiling waiting for Yami to fall asleep first. But as seconds passed, Kaiba realized Yami was waiting for him to fall asleep first.

Knowing that he did need to get some sleep, Kaiba gave in and closed his eyes. Once his mind was beginning to clear of any thoughts, sleep engulfed him.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

In the morning, Kaiba could feel the bright rays of the sun sneaking through the curtains. With his eyes still shut, he lay there as his mind began to awaken.

Kaiba shifted a little when he finally noticed something warm clinging onto him. It was a comfortable warmth that was very inviting . . .

With a small, pleased smile, Kaiba wrapped his arms around this . . . this . . . body?

Kaiba's heart skipped a beat as realization began to dawn on him. He suddenly snapped his eyes open and looked down to see a very content, sleeping-

"Yami!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Hehehehehe . . . nothing much else to say about that!

REVIEW!


End file.
